1. Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel cell stack, and more particularly, to a fuel cell stack including an end plate having an insertion hole, configured to allow insertion structures having various functions to be attached to a supply line of the fuel cell stack from the outside of the fuel cell stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is a device for directly converting chemical energy of fuel into electric energy by electrochemical reactions, which are a kind of generator that continuously generates electricity while the fuel is being supplied. When air including oxygen is supplied to a cathode and fuel, such as methanol and hydrogen, is supplied to an anode in such a fuel cell, an electrochemical reaction occurs through an electrolyte film between the cathode and anode, thereby generating electricity.
Generally, since electricity generated at a unit cell of a fuel cell is not high in a voltage as much as being useful, the fuel cell typically includes a stack of unit cells, in which several unit cells are connected in series. On both ends of such a fuel cell stack, end plates are disposed to firmly fix the unit cells. In such a fuel cell stack, air and fuel for an electrochemical reaction may be supplied to the unit cells through an end plate on one side thereof and residual air and fuel may be discharged through an end plate on another side thereof. In such a fuel cell stack, air and fuel may be supplied to a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) defined by a cathode, an anode and an electrolyte film through manifolds and channels formed in an end plate, for example.